


Dancing in the Night

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John arrives home to the sound of waltz music and is confused when Sherlock questions his ability to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Night

John was about to open the door when he heard the faint sound of a waltz coming from inside. He paused for a second and pressed his ear up against the door, not sure if he was imagining the music. He stood there a moment realizing he was in fact hearing a faint waltz coming from inside. Confused, he opened the door and looked around the flat calling Sherlock's name. The detective didn't respond so John decided to look around for him. He had just walked into the kitchen when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hello John." The deep baritone voice sent a shiver up John's spine and he jumped in surprise hearing his flat mate sneak up behind him.

"Oh Sherlock, I um, wasn't expecting you." He was barely able to stutter out the words after being surprised by Sherlock.

"Do you know how to dance?" Sherlock looked down at John questioningly, his eyes holding a strong stare.

"No. Well sort of…" John wasn't quite sure why Sherlock was asking him this. Was it for a case? Had he seen John dancing alone in his bedroom? Hopefully not, John blushed embarrassed. Sherlock just continued to stare down at John, a curious look playing across his eyes.

"Well we'll just have to see" Sherlock replied grabbing John by the wrist and pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Wait? What do you mean?" John asked as he was whisked away by the tall detective.

Sherlock pulled them into the middle of the living room and reached over to turn up the waltz music that had continued to play in the background. He positioned John in front of him and grabbed one of John's hands and placed it on his shoulder. He then grabbed the other hand and held it in his own, looking longingly at the shorter man. John blushed, but didn't pull away. Sherlock then placed his own hand on John's waist and smiled as he felt the doctor jump a bit under his hand. He paused for a second seeing if John was going to protest, but the shorter man just stood there, curious to see what Sherlock was up to. Slowly Sherlock led John in a waltz, and much to John's surprise Sherlock was a wonderful dancer. Although John hadn't had much experience, it felt natural dancing with Sherlock and he fell into unison with the taller man and before he knew it they were waltzing around the flat with ease.

As they continued to waltz around the room, the two men lost track of time and continued to waltz long into the night. Finally John snapped out of his dancing trance and realized that it was late. He stopped suddenly and looked up at Sherlock awkwardly. When had this become normal? Since when had he been fine just waltzing around the flat with Sherlock in the middle of the night?

"Is something wrong?" Sherlock asked, his eyes gazing lovingly down at John. John just shook his head, unable to tear his gaze away from Sherlock's gorgeous colored eyes. Sherlock leaned in closer and John noticed that his eyes had become dilated. Sherlock pressed his forehead against Johns' and John continued to stare into Sherlock's eyes. Somehow Sherlock's hands had found their way around John's waist and John's arms had become wrapped around Sherlock's neck. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the closeness between them. John soon felt a surprisingly warm pair of lips pressed against his own and he didn't feel the need to pull away, instead he returned the kiss with a similar warmness. He felt Sherlock smile against his lips and he pulled away.

"I knew it," Sherlock said, a grin spreading across his face.

"You jerk," was all John said before once more pressing his lips against the detectives.


End file.
